Life in the Imperial Court
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: Series of stories about Empress Houki, Hotohori's son Boushin, and a few other faces.
1. Wife, Mother, Widow and Empress

Hello! Penpaninu here. Please take a look if you're a FY fan. (I hope so if you're in this section, LOL) My notes for writing this is at the bottom of the fic. But I think Houki has been greatly overlooked except for that one ova episode where she came in contact with Hotohori's ghost. She became what I started her to learn in this fic by Eikoden, an empress.

"Wife, Mother, Widow and Empress"

be penpaninu

"Houki-sama, if you'll look over these scrolls with us…."

"Empress, if you will greet our dignitaries to the palace…."

Empress Houki, wife of the late Suzaku no schseishi Hotohori, glided beside the family's loyal Prime Minister and graciously inclined her head in a regal bow, eyes closed serenely. For a year and a half she lay in bed too heartsick to move let alone help rule a grieving nation. As a wife and new mother, she had plenty to grieve about, although the nation shared her object of grief.

Houki looked in on Boushin with his teachers briefly as she and her loyal court friend continued on to the throne room. She would be expected to stand before the Suzaku mosaic leading up to the throne, and greet the courtiers and dignitaries with graceful aplomb. Never would she ascend the side steps and seat herself on Heika's throne. For one, even as Empress and Queen Mother, she was still a woman. And she would never forgive herself for touching Heika's god-given seat of power.

The Prime Minister was always at her side and if it weren't for his continued loyalty and support, she might never have stepped up to take the reins until her son came of age and left it to the imperial advisors. He had served Hotohori's mother and father and their parents so he had the due experience, and the unspoken love and loyalty for the royal family. Even though Houki was chosen for Empress out of a stock of harem girls, and her blood was as plain as the dirt of her countryside village, he took her as Empress to his heart and guided her and the crown prince.

She had a duty and an obligation to her late husband and she would see it through for king and country and god. Houki sighed as she straightened her poise and clearly and quietly greeted the bowed courtiers gathered before her.

"Our walls are open to you, loyal courtiers of Konan, and her wishes are you serve her well," Houki said and she could almost see the Prime Minister's smile behind her. He commended lately that her words were becoming more and more practiced , yet sincere, imperial yet warm.

The bowed heads of the courtiers pressed lower to the tiled floors. "Hai!" They would remain bowed until her slippered feet and train of robes would pass them by. The Prime Minister and his trusted advisors trailed Houki. Servants would tend to the courtiers and see to their needs so there was no need for them to stay.

"Empress," the Prime Minister murmured. "Boushin can begin his swordplay in two short years. How does that please you?"

Houki smiled and glided along with her advisors flanked behind her. "That pleases me very well, actually. But isn't four years too young an age, Prime Minister?

He shook his head. "Of course not! His Eminence began at age three. Of course the practice swords used for such a young age will be weighed accordingly so the child may progress. And his Highness gained much of his graceful dignity due in part to those early sword lessons."

Houki blushed, her minds eye serving a memory of Heika practicing with his sword in the courtyard beyond the royal couple's chambers, shirtless and alone in the moonlight. She had had quite a time admiring his muscles and graceful whipping movements before he'd come back to her. Remembering this now made Houki think he had purposely been showing off to his wife and she touched a hand to her red cheek.

"If Heika began earlier, then I believe it would be alright for Boushin to start at four. Are his teachers content with his learning thus far?"

"Oh yes, Empress!" one aged advisor chimed in at her left shoulder. "He is only two, but still he grasps what he can attain with ease. He will be a just ruler!"

"The Crown prince is only two. He'll show us many more skills, it's still too early to count them all," another advisor chided.

The Prime Minister chuckled to Houki's right as they entered a sitting hall and sat down at a long table. "My Empress, you have nothing to fear. You are doing a marvelous job helping the nation and the Crown prince will grow just fine under our tutelage."

Houki gracefully accepted a cup of tea from a maid and sipped it slowly. "He will…" For he's just like his father. Boushin will one day know the pressing obligation of duty. I have a duty to Heika and I will bear it until he has to.

Houki's thoughts trailed to her son as the advisors went over their meetings for the evening. Boushin, you are still young and free to be yourself despite the lessons at this age. Enjoy the carefree days and the lessons of your youth before destiny demands you marry your duty.

My duty was to come to this palace at the capital of Konan and join a population of women to please Heika-sama. He did not visit his harem at all, until he chose me for his wife. And I was so happy to be his, my heart soared. I was not in love with the idea of the Emperor, but the sad beautiful man I saw that rainy night when Master Tamahome had returned to his celestial brothers. That he would chose me from a list of more talented and more noble women made me weep.

We were joined quickly and though our marriage was brief, I found each moment I was with him alone something far more endearing and precious.

The way he smiled as he saw me waiting in bed. The strength in his arms as he held me. The tenderness in his eyes when I would console him from his worries of ruling. Even robed and bejeweled for the court, his regal face was gentle and kind. A secret smile was in his eyes always for me.

After he chose me, even before the marriage, he disbanded the harem for he could be faithful to only one woman. I was grateful and deeply touched I was the sole object of his love.

It was a miracle I became pregnant before Kutou invaded so far into our land, causing Heika to lead his army to war. A mere day or two before he left did Heika have to know and enjoy the knowledge that I carried his child. He worried for the war, and prayed daily to Suzaku above that I bear a son.

'All the faster his prime minister would leave him alone once he had an heir,' he said, but I understood his want for a boy. I prayed myself for a son in every image of his father.

And I have him. A blessed miracle of the God of Love and Fire, that in our short marriage he let us experience passion and make a son to continue the imperial line. I would always miss and love Heika. But that he was taken so soon by the blond general, I am relieved his seed took root in me so quickly.

Boushin's eyes were his fathers, the same golden hazel. His short brown hair was the same as Heika's. He was still small and round, still a baby, but he would slim and grow to be his father's son. Boushin… will you speak the same as your father? Will you enunciate and gently pry? Will you gesture and move as gracefully as my love did? Will you make some other future harem girl giddy and love-struck with your very presence?

Will you break my heart with every move because they are your father's? Will your eyes always shine like his? Will your hands be as strong as his? Will the nation love you as they loved him?

My star, my Boushin. I love you, my baby. But when you are grown and you have learned what you need to know, I will bow and love you as my Emperor. Heika.

End

Please review if you read and liked. I just rewatched the fifth Oni ova episode, "Child of Silence" and it brought to mind the widow's perspective. Actually, I link Oni to two different series in my head because Watase Yu didn't write the first three episodes. The studios did while she wrote what became the last six episodes. So I think of it as a "three-parter" and a "six-parter." And if you pay attention close enough, you can tell the difference of the budgets of animation between both. I just notice stuff like that…

What Houki is referring to about "Master Tamahome" is the night when Hotohori and Evil Tama had that swordfight in the rain, and shoujo magic of love brings him back even with a wound to the gut. In Eikoden, its shown in that flashback that she watched Hotohori after they welcomed Good Tama back.

But please review! Hugs! Penpaninu 9/01/05


	2. Fidelity

Another Houki oneshot! This is set post Oni and pre Eikoden, when Boushin is four years old. I thought to myself, what are a widow's thoughts and fears again? Well not being loved again came up, but guilt for wanting to love came up also. These are some thoughts I had for our young Empress.

Many thanks to Renee Asuncion for putting my other Houki one shot on her Hotohori and Houki listing. I hope this finds its way there as well!

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Fushigi Yuugi, series or OVA or manga, or the characters of Houki, Boushin and the Prime Minister (who had been established in the ova series). Does claim to own the character of Shuntaka though.

"Fidelity"

by penpaninu

Long silky strands of brown hair falling over her neck. Strong hands cradled over her waist and a deep timbre resonated in a graceful throat. Often a symbol would flare on that smooth column of flesh indicating passion, love or arousal. Houki smiled and turned in her sleep to reach for the one she loved so much.

"Houki…."

Her hands hit only covers. Where was he? Where was Heika?

"Houki-sama," a feminine voice sounded from the foot of the bed. "It is time to rise for the day."

Empress Houki opened her eyes, blinking as waking reality showed an empty bed bereft of Heiki-sama. When she lay in it at night, determined to rest for a new day to serve the empire, she did not let thoughts of how wide the bed was for herself alone, unless dreams of her husband leaked into her subconscious.

"Thank you," Houki murmured and pulled back the covers, letting her maids tuck her sleeping robe more securely around her shivering form. She was led to the vanity where the morning routine entailed a thorough brushing of her long purple hair, and touch up of her flawlessly beautiful face. She would then stand and let her faithful maids dress her accordingly in the robes due her station, and slide slippers onto her graceful feet.

Beauty and grace, all terms used to describe Heika-sama. That she would show these longed for traits made some believe this was the only reason the fourth Emperor chose this courtesan for his Empress.

Houki remembered a rainy night, late in the short hours of the evening, daring to come close to a grieving Emperor. His hair had been loose, spilling over the back of his robes in undulating strands. His eyes had been as wet as the courtyards as he stared out at the rain filled night. She had watched him from around a column, heart thundering in her breast. She had thought the image of the far off Emperor through screens and across a throne room regal and handsome enough, but this was far more real to her.

Heika had been hurting. The news of Master Tamahome returning to his celestial brothers had run through the harem and staff like wildfire. His Highness had fought Tamahome while he was under an evil spell to kill their Suzaku no Miko! He had dared raise a sword to his Highness! And his Highness did what he had to, while the fearless Miko had healed his heart and taken the blinders from his spell-induced eyes.

The summoning for Suzaku could only come soon, maybe even tomorrow or the next day! Master Tamahome had returned.

But Heiki had been hurting. Houki watched, one small fist pressed against her the front of her robes as she dared not intrude upon the figure of their nation even bereaved by the night's events. She must have made some small sound because Heika had turned in her direction, his eyes open in pain. Their eyes met for one moment, the courtesan caught spying, the Emperor watching her fright.

And Houki had run off, fearful of what Heika would do that she had seen his tears.

Houki sighed at the memory as her maids knelt, tucking her robes around her form expertly. She shouldn't have feared Heika's generous heart. He had visited the harem his first and only time the next day. And when his eyes saw hers, he knew who his spy had been. And he had courted her, disbanding the harem altogether.

"Mama! Mama!" a childish voice called. Servants implored quietly as they chased after the four-year old boy. Houki turned, in all of her finery, a wide smile spread across her face as her son stopped at her feet, hugging her robed legs.

"Boushin-sama!" one servant pleaded, on his knees, trying to extract the heir apparent from clutching the Empress. "My apologies, Empress Houki! He wanted to see you and ran the whole way here…."

Houki laughed richly and sank to her knees, robes spreading around her in a wide arch, holding her boy in her arms. Boushin wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and babbled excitedly about his morning's events.

"He, uhm, began his sword fighting technique," another of Boushin's attendants offered, at attention. Houki beamed and kissed her son.

"Continue with your lessons, Boushin. I will join you for meal time shortly," the words were imperial, but the smiles were a mother's for her son. Boushin beamed and nodded, sliding down to his slippered feet and lumbering out of her chambers, his attendants following.

"He is ever the image of his Eminence at that age!" one of her personal maids commented and Houki blushed, pleased at the compliment.

"Boushin knows his manners, though you can't stop him from being a boy," an elderly maid nodded sagely.

"Or from hugging his beloved mother," the youngest maid commented, giggling. Houki stood, and swept her train behind her, ready for another day of Konan's politics and treaties.

One small glance behind her in her chambers rested upon the wide low bed she once shared with another. Houki sighed and continued on with her maids.

"How is that new attendant doing for Boushin-sama?" the Prime Minister inquired gently after break for the morning meal. Houki sipped her tea quietly, eyes lowered.

"Shuntaka? He is doing well enough," the elderly maid suggested over Houki's shoulder.

"He is young…. he is dedicated, and he was so embarrassed my son came right into my chambers without his leave this morning," Houki murmured. Her maids giggled, remembering the event and the Prime Minister laughed heartily.

"He seems loyal enough, my Empress. He will learn all the aspects of his position quickly," the Prime Minister added.

"He is loyal…" Houki reflected.

Each day, her encounter with the earnest young man put thoughts into her head pointing to disloyalty. His eyes were wide and open. His smile was ready and easy. His dedication to her son was absolute, and his position as his personal attendant put him close to the Empress at times as well.

He was so young….and so available. A Dowager Empress was available in the term as well, widowed and watching the nation for her son until he came of age.

Continual dreams of Heika spread guilt through Houki whenever she thought of the young man. She had loved a lifetime with her Emperor in the short time they were joined in the bonds of matrimony. Which was why his sudden death had hurt all the more. She had felt so much for him, and was left alone. Blessed with a son by him, she was still bereft of all of his affections and she missed him terribly.

Those dreams had to mean something however. She felt guilty for watching Shuntaka's broad shoulders flex beneath his robes when he leaned down to pick up Boushin. Heika had to have hurt if he watched her now. Old ties of marriage meant a woman gave herself to her husband even in death. She would be loyal.

But if the Suzaku no Miko were here, she would have said to live in the moment. They all missed Hotohori, but she needed to live as well. If not for herself, then for her son.

These tumultuous thoughts spread through Houki's mind one night as Boushin nodded off with his head on her knee early one evening. She ran a hand through her boy's soft brown hair, smiling at his easy sighs in his sleep.

"Empress, I can take him…." Shuntaka murmured, standing at her side. Houki looked up, her eyes taking him in. Though she was seated, he would of course be taller. But she knew if she stood up now, she would come only to the top of his chest. He smiled down at her, hands folded politely before his waist waiting her answer.

Houki smiled and picked her son up in her arms. "Yes, you may, Shuntaka…thank you."

They passed Boushin easily between them, and in the moment they paused, the heir locked in Shuntaka's arms. Their eyes met, vulnerable and open, no longer Empress and servant. Man and Woman took each other in. Then the moment passed as quickly as blinking.

"Thank you, Shuntaka, that will do," she offered the easy way out. Shuntaka bowed his head, cradling Boushin against his shoulder.

"Of course, Empress…thank you," he murmured throatily. For what, she did not know, though perhaps she did.

Houki invited her maids back in and allowed them to disrobe her for the night. She brushed her hair herself, dismissing them, and knelt down in front of the small altar she had made for Heika. She lit two sticks of incense, standing them before the stone enscribed with Heika's full celestial name. She knelt carefully, clasped her hands and prayed.

"Husband….I miss you so much. Every day, I could almost forget you more and more. But I couldn't as Boushin is your very image. I miss being held by you, and seeing you each moment. I still love you so much…."

High above the heavens seated by Suzaku's shoulder, constellation star Suzaku no Schiseishi Hotohori winked restlessly and the Phoenix God of Fire and Love hummed contently to himself.

Far below across the Konan lands, a young boy with brown hair and hazel eyes prayed before the graves of those who had passed in his village before his family came to live after the Kutou war. The local rumor held one of those graves as the Suzaku King, a young nobleman who had lived at that village in hiding, and who bore the Phoenix mark on his neck. Though not a celestial star's symbol, it was still sacred.

And the boy, having the same family name as the Suzaku King, felt it his duty to pray for his spirit's rebirth. He could not shake these deep feelings of obligation, or heartache he sometimes felt. He missed somebody horribly, and he didn't know why.

He would pray for the Suzaku King no matter where he had gone.

As his prayers wound across the land, Crown Prince Boushin shifted in his sleep, smiling.

End

I have a few notes here. This is obviously set pre Eikoden ova, and some thoughts for Houki and Boushin before the book is reopened for the series.

Upon showing the Eikoden series to my Brother in law and sister, Aniki had a great insight that Boushin would house the spirit of Hotohori's older brother, Tendou. He was killed in that flashback, shortly before Houki became pregnant. And then, in this way, he would "get the throne"!

And obviously Houki's prayers reached the young boy her husband was reborn into, living at Tendou's old village. For the life of me, I can't remember his reincarnated name as I lent Eikoden to a friend. Prayers beget prayers I guess.

But there you have it. I had this on my mind a few days now and had the time to express my thoughts for it. Most widowed women feel the need to feel alive again sooner or later, though Houki is guilty for it. Who knows? Maybe she'll know no guilt in seeking Shuntaka out.

Sincerely yours, penpaninu 10/08/05


	3. Memories of Courtship and Marriage

Another in my list of Houki one-shots. All loosely related. I hope you enjoy. This one is abit limey in regards to my others of the Empress, but I am working on this. Hope you're not too shocked.

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yuu, Studio Pierrot, and other studios I can't remember and that most certainly don't belong to me. If it did belong to me, I'd have all the character novels animated with a lengthy budget for each!

The character of Shuntaka is mine however. He's a passenger on the ride of life.

"Memories of Courtship and Marriage"

an Empress Houki tale

by penpaninu

Houki strode through the archways of the palace corridors, her faithful maids trailing her. Male verbal instruction met her ears and the empress made her way to an open courtyard, large and vast along the side of the palace. A scattering of young and old palace guards watched idily here and there, then snapped to attention as the Empress and her train of maids strolled by.

Houki nodded serenely to them all and continued on her way out into the sun.

A dozen or so swordsmen were standing half at ease as their senior, a general named Hao Yu, instructed a small boy dressed in simple loose pants and a plain red tunic, his shoulder-length hair tied back in a bun. Houki smiled to see her son in simple clothing. He may have been mistaken for the son of one of those warriors calling compliments and comments to their general's instruction. Boushin gave a small serious smile in return and continued his stances, holding his miniature blade perfectly.

Well as perfectly as it looked to her. Houki did not profess to understand swordplay at all.

"And strike, highness!" Hao Yu barked, raising his own blade with one corded arm. Boushin struck valiant and true and sparks flew from the kissing metal. The warriors nodded and commented loudly together as the five-year old boy stood back in another ready stance, bangs hanging in his eyes. Hao Yu bowed at the waist to his Crown Prince seriously,

"Well done, highness. You are progressing very well," he said. Boushin inclined his head slightly to acknowledge his words.

"Thank you, General Yu," he said seriously, his hazel eyes bright. The warriors laughed and guffawed around him and Houki smiled to see her son enjoying the male attention.

"Boushin grows stronger every day," the senior maid smiled to her mistress. Houki felt inclined to agree.

Boushin's personal attendants walked into the courtyard from the other side of the palace and Houki's heart beat a little faster. Shuntaka had grown taller if possible in the last year and her blushing heat had noted each change in his personality and form. He was ever loyal, and always at her son's side even while he had bad dreams in the middle of the night. He never overstepped his boundaries but lately Houki found herself wishing he would find ways to.

Now as she walked to him in the courtyard surrounded by other servants of Konan, he sank to one knee readily, his eyes shining with a hidden promise to always serve her as she wanted. Houki stood tall and regal, looking down at the slope of his strong shoulders as his barely upturned eyes watched her through his lashes from his position lower than she. Their eyes slowly meeting in understanding burned with a slow heat as if seared by Suzaku's touch.

"Highness, I will take Boushin to his studies now if you will permit me," Shuntaka demurred. His voice was low and pitched almost familiarly to her ears. Houki found she enjoyed his husky tone whenever he spoke for her alone. The Empress nodded, her face unreadable though her cheeks held a trace of pink not done by rouge and makeup.

"Thank you, Shuntaka. You serve the royal family well," she complimented. In the court, words could have deeper meaning and she had meant a layer of familiarity to seep through. Shuntaka had gotten the silent message for his eyes shone fire and his cheeks reddened as he stood and bowed again.

These small verbal games they played in the presence of the palace was a minor courtship in their relationship of Empress and Attendant. Courtships were meant to be taken slowly and seriously. Houki bestowed a wide motherly smile for her son as Boushin waved goodbye for the afternoon.

Boushin's father had extended a long courtship without physical contact as well and Houki's eyes grew serious as she compared her weeks now to what had been given to her when Heika was alive. Oh Heika-sama….

Houki walked along the palace corridors and remembered.

Houki thought in her first months staying at the imperial capital, that she must have missed home more than she thought she did. Her first glimpses of Heika-sama, his imperial majesty of Konan Empire, reminded her of Tendou. Heika must have been younger than her left-behind dear friend, but they held similar looks, similar poise, and certainly Heika's eyes were almost the same color, his hair the same dark shade of brown. Heika's hair was all hidden beneath his crown, so she could not be so sure of her complete comparison to a man who had been as a brother to her all of her village life. Tendou had worn his long hair back in a simple high tail and it had always flattered his kind smile.

Heika only wore solemn gazes in the throne room. His young and regal face was handsome enough, but he looked so sad, or at the very least distant. He could be kind enough, but he had never visited his own harem, much to her fellow sister's consternation and disappointment.

That confused Houki as she went through her lessons in how to be a proper lady and how to please Heika if he ever deigned to visit the crowd of women gathered across his country to please solely him under Suzaku's blessing.

Why would he gather so many women if he didn't show any interest in them? She had been taken from her poor childhood home, and elevated into a woman of choosing at the expense of losing her dear friend. Tendou by now would have married another and Houki must be happy for him if he chose to move on. She knew how he felt about her, but she was here now, in the capital of their land, and she was moving nowhere.

Then one rainy night she would not forget ever in her life, Houki had been taking an evening walk alone without fellow sister or handmaiden, nearing Heika's walk of grief and solitude unknowingly. The rumors of course had spread rapidly after the swordfight against Heika-sama… . imagine, his highness defending what was his with his own two hands! Houki had to admit, she was impressed even if what the harem heard was only a rumor.

She had passed by her emperor, vulnerable without his crown, his robes open without care at the collar, his hair cascading down his back. Her heart had stopped in her throat. He was _hurting_. He was in pain. This new image of her emperor quickly erased the bored and solemn bejeweled young man she glimpsed across a courtroom of dignitaries and ministers.

He was so very human as his emotions displayed themselves on his handsome face. His lips trembled, and his eyes were wet in tears. His looks were identical to Tendou's now that she saw the length of his brown hair. But in that moment, Houki ceased to think of Tendou.

She saw Heika-sama. And she started to think of her emperor as a man who was very lonely. She could understand him now, seeing his moment of pain. Wasn't she also lonely? Didn't she also desire the companion of another human being who could understand her? She had made some small sound for Heika whirled in her direction, eyes open and pained.

The long moment they had shared in the night before Houki had fled stretched an eon.

The following morning was a sigh of relief as Houki readied her day with the usual lessons, the usual talks with the other courtesans, the usual exercises in grace and dignity.

Then the appearance of Heika-sama had shattered that routine. The sisters and attendants had all scrambled to ready for his first and unknowingly, only visit to the seraglio.

Heika-sama and his ministers stood at attention. Heika's eyes visited each and every courtesan and each female held their breath. Then Heika's eyes swiveled and settled on Houki. Houki remembered standing still, poised and elegant under his scrutiny. Gone was the partially casual appearance of his wild grief. But his eyes held understanding as they openly viewed each other.

Houki remembered her harem sisters whispering and giggling. Surely Heika would not choose Houki-san for her open gaze at his highness.

Then Heika spoke. He had chosen her. He had offered his hand and pulled Houki forward by his side.

"What is your name, gracious lady?" he had asked warmly. Houki had flushed at his gentle tone.

"Lady Houki," she had whispered, head bowed in contentment.

"You will be by my side, Houki-san. You would do me a great honor in receiving my courtship," Heika had asked graciously. His hand was large and warm as Suzaku's flame in Houki's smaller delicate one. Houki, her cheeks flushed with happiness, could only nod.

"Loyal servants of Konan," Heika then spread wide his arm, his sleeve draping to the floor. "We no longer require your services, and we thank you for your dedication. You may leave our seraglio at our convenience."

Houki's cheeks flushed deeper as the meaning of his words sunk in, as his ever-present ministers gasped lowly a few feet away. His highness was disbanding his own harem in favor of one single wife!

The last she heard from her harem sisters was a chorus of outraged screeches.

Thoughts of Tendou were few and far between in Houki's short courtship with Heika. At the first touch of his gentle hand as he lifted her above all the other courtesans in his harem, and to his side, her feelings had sparked high and her body flushed.

With just a touch of his hand. Their courtship had consisted of walks and conversation and other light pleasantries. While the emperor was free to do what he wished physically before they were wed, he still remained the valiant suitor and did not push for anything intimate or seek anyone else out. Heika had disbanded his entire harem after all.

Houki grew more comfortable with Heika in their meetings escorted only by the Prime Minister and her matronly attendant. They had only touched hands and the desire they sparked from simple contact was grave anticipation of what was to come once they were wed.

Their wedding night came blessedly fast. Pomp and ceremony lasted the entire day but all too soon the Emperor and his wife were shut into their new bed chamber, dressed down by their own attendants before they were closed off together. Houki stood waiting in a thin robe as her young emperor steeled his courage, standing apart with his hands fisted. He was a young man and very ready for her physically, but the hesitation in his eyes touched and concerned Houki. He wasn't sure of her love for him despite their courtship.

Houki walked to him, her robe slowly opening and seducing his passion-ridden gaze. His lips parted as she reached for him. Houki murmured against his lips, wanting and loving him. She let him know her unhidden feelings.

Convinced of his courage to take her, his arms held Houki to him and she gasped at his eager strength. Together they divested the other's robes and climbed onto the wide bed. Heika was her age, yet despite his god-given position, he was also a virgin. This he confessed as their bodies slid together, gasped against her neck as he worked to push his way inside her. Her hands ran up and down him, her legs widened, her lips caressed his shoulder and his neck. His Suzaku-blessed celestial mark flared beneath her touch, illuminating the bed's veils.

"We'll learn together, Heika," Houki whispered and again she had said the right thing for he groaned, sheathing firmly into her virgin core. The pain was sharp as he stretched her fully yet Houki would bear the ripping again when she witnessed his first strangled gasps.

And Houki saw the inner heart of Heika-sama as he thrust against her. And Houki was humbled at the respect and love shining from his eyes that she was his.

Houki bowed her head and accepted another cup of tea from her Prime Minister as they finished up their reports for the day. How could she forsake those precious memories of her Emperor's love and care for another? The daily guilt she felt for wanting to love again gnawed at her slim middle, though it lessened with each day. Suzaku no Miko would have laughed and explained the human need to love and be loved. It was Suzaku's requirement for living, was it not? Their country's patron deity was a being of fire and passion and love. He would not disregard Houki's want for a man living for her approval and affections.

Houki still prayed nightly to her personal altar to Heika-sama, though more and more she took Yuuki Miaka-san's advice to heart. The guilt still ate her, but slowly she felt she would come to a decision that would calm her heart and still her mind. Besides, her beloved husband's ghost may not be waiting in limbo this many years passed. Suzaku no Miko had claimed they were waiting to be reborn last she had ventured to the capital with the remaining Suzaku schiseishi in her company. Perhaps he had moved on and was living another life.

Wouldn't he want her to do the same, move on?

"Empress, you should rest. If you don't mind my saying, you don't look well," The Prime Minister's eyebrows furrowed and he patted the back of his Empress' hands.

Houki smiled and laughed. "I think rest is in order. Shall we continue tomorrow?" the Prime Minister smiled in agreement.

"Very well then, highness. Will you bid the Crown Prince good evening?" the Prime Minister asked, rising to his feet in all of his finery.

Houki bowed her head in silent agreement. Her maids fluttered at her sides and Houki turned to them.

"No. I will not require your assistance tonight," she commanded gently. Her maids bowed low as she swept out of the small audience chamber. Houki followed the familiar path to her son's chambers and peeked in.

Shuntaka picked up Boushin after another servant tied his sleeping robes together. The tall slender man bounced the heir in his arms and Houki smiled to see her son laugh. Shuntaka tucked Boushin into his small bed and pulled the covers up tight around him.

"I will be just in the other room as always, my prince. Pleasant Dreams and may Suzaku bless you," his words were almost the same lullaby in nightly passing and Boushin nodded trustingly eyes fluttering closed.

When Shuntaka turned around, Houki's smile froze him in place.

"You are good to him, Shuntaka," she said and a sure smile spread across her servant's face. Shuntaka bowed low and followed her out of the heir's room.

"It is the least I could do for the next Emperor," he said proudly, following surely at her elbow. Houki looked over her shoulder at him.

"And for the Emperor's mother?" she asked lightly. Her heart pounded as the two stood regarding each other without the trappings of soldiers, dignitaries, ministers and Boushin. Shuntaka's lips parted, wanting to speak the words held deep in his heart. Houki's chest pounded, wanting his confession.

"Empress…." He begged. His fingertips brushed her hand. Sparks flew between man and woman at the slight contact. Houki pressed her palm against Shuntaka's smooth jaw. He closed his eyes in ecstasy at the simple touch.

"Houki-sama," he murmured. Her eyes shone but she inclined her head regally.

"Good night, Shuntaka…and sleep well," she whispered. Shuntaka took the message and captured her hand in both of his. He allowed himself to press a lingering kiss along the back of her delicate hand and bowed on one knee, holding it captive to his breast.

When Houki knelt before her altar later that night in preparation to sleep alone as always, her heart felt lighter. "That was better."

End for now

I realize I am using the flashback of her seeing him that night on overkill. I apologize. Like it? Hate it? Please review.

Penpaninu 10/16/05


	4. Through a Servant's Eyes

This character turned out to have more of a lasting impression than I thought he would! He was supposed to be just a named npc in the background for Houki to relate to. Then that took off running, leaving my fingers flying over the keyboard. Houki needs someone to make her feel like a woman, I believe she is a lonely widow. She can learn to love again I think.

I fully apologize for using Yash as a name for one of the servants. I am seriously lacking in knowledge of traditional Chinese names. Please don't hurt me for that one!

Once again, full kudos to KittyLynne for her support, inspirational emails and kind words. She also happens to be Shuntaka's number one fan. This deeply flatters me as he came out of my head!

In a world where I strive to inspire others (and have succeeded to inspire others), it is a rarity where I myself will find something to be inspired by. Miss Lynne, my hat goes off to you.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own the characters of Hotohori, Houki, the Prime Minister or anything else related to Fushigi Yuugi. Does claim however to see the Mysterious Play in life.

Shuntaka did however crawl out of my head. He had a story he demanded I write.

Through a Servant's Eyes

By penpaninu

I wake each morning before dawn, and prepare for the new day accordingly. His Supreme Highness will still be asleep momentarily, and I have my own personal obligations to keep that come second to my Crown Prince. However, I manage to squeeze a few moments in each day for them.

Putting Yash in charge of waiting outside of Boushin-sama's bedchambers lest he wake early, I go with the other attendants of his Highness to exercise quickly and lightly in the nearby courtyard. Though the temperature is cool before the sun rises, we work through katas and stances of kung fu without our shirts to cover ourselves, our hair loosely braided and swaying with our movements. Then quickly, we run to douse our bodies into a waiting tub to scrape the sweat off, and redress to await his Highness' wakening.

Dressed in all of my attendant's finery, my light brown hair pinned up in a severe knot, I prepare Boushin's morning tea. He will eat the morning meal after his swordplay lessons with General Yu, but he does need some substance before he moves his body in exercise. The five-year old boy sleeps tenderly and peacefully and at odd moments like these I am blessed to see our next Emperor holding court in his dreams, his face serene and happy.

Indeed I hold somewhat insane and treasonous thoughts when I see my Prince this way. He is such a beautiful child, articulate and well-mannered. What if he were my child? What if I had given my beloved Empress the gift of this boy? She would shower me with affection then, she would love me to her undying day.

Indeed, these thoughts are treasonous for his Highness, a Celestial Star himself, had the honor of having Houki-sama for his wife and filling her with his seed. Despite her ladyship's calm tone and endearing words for my ears alone, I know I could never measure up to the image of her late husband, the shining Star at Suzaku's shoulder. She had loved Heika-sama dearly, this is widely known. Their marriage had been one of mutual emotion, and I can only care for the aftermath of that joining with resolute responsibility.

Yet, my heart burns each time her eyes soften when seeing me, and my loins quicken when we both sit with his Highness late into the evening. We are constantly surrounded at almost all times, with her maids, her own attendants, as well as the four other men who help me with his Highness the Crown Prince. Then there is the supreme Prime Minister, my Empress' strong right hand in the court. As well as the courtiers that continually flank _him_ as well. Far be it that her Highness and I are rarely alone. Only if I want the task to tuck in the prince and she happens to oversee me and push her maids away.

The first time I was alone with her beautiful ladyship, his Highness was gravely ill. My lady did not cry aloud, but her movements and eyes shook with grief. How she cared for his Highness day and night! She would have pushed us, his Highness' personal servants away completely if I had not proven my worth to care for him in such a dire moment. I did not sleep myself either, and together the Empress and I rolled up our sleeves to press herbs, pour medicinal tea from the doctor, take his Highness's temperature, and wash his Imperial Majesty's pale and shaking body.

Only I did she allow near Boushin at this time. And in her tired exhausted eyes, joy and relief shone when his Highness grew better and stronger. In me she placed supreme trust for her son and I gravely bowed to take the responsibility.

Yash and the other men answered to my commands now, but we were all brothers in our duty, so I did not abuse my authority. We all genuinely cared for the boy we knew would lead our country to further prosperity.

When my chest muscles flex in stance and exercise, and I tie up my long brown hair when I dress, I wonder what kind of man my Empress sees when she sees me. Does she only see the rank and station I hold, while high in the servant's rung, still lowly in the heavens? Or does she see me, the man who cares for her son and loves her?

I am no prize. I am forever in the shadow of his Highness, the fourth Emperor of Konan and Suzaku's favored. How tall Heika-sama was, everyone remembered. How strong, and skilled with a sword. His hair when unbound in private, cascaded to the floor. He was a godly being of protection and love that Suzaku sent to aide the Suzaku no Miko and to rule his country.

Suzaku no Schiseishi Star Hotohori. An august name indicating high destiny. And from what everyone remembered of Heika-sama, he had succeeded fate's position and ascended beyond what was called of him.

My brown hair is lank and long, sure, but barely reaches the small of my back when unbound. I practice kung fu with the other attendants of his Highness, but they are imitation stances as I have never had an official master. Only did I learn from my brothers and their friends. I am tall enough for a man, but so very thin I am. My mother used to poke my flat belly and call me "spritely thin."

I've been told my face is comely enough, if the few girls I've tumbled in the city had any inclination to be believed.

Standing before my Empress is enough to make these small attributes feel shadowed, insignificant as I strive to please her. However, there are few moments….. few moments where I have cause to hope she sees me as a being who loves her and wants her love in return.

Boushin stirs and yawns, as Yash and I arrange his slippers and practice clothing.

"Good morning, Boushin-sama," Yash and I say in unison and bow slightly as the boy sits up, regarding us with sleepy eyes. Boushin calmly smiles and holds his hands out for us to take him out of his bed and to dress him for his swordplay.

"I had a dream, Shuntaka," Boushin says childishly, his eyes still far-seeing. I nod and bow to slide his slippers onto his feet.

"What of, my prince?" I ask quietly. Boushin grins at me, familiar with my presence. My heart clenches, that this child trusts me so.

"I dreamt of my father. He said he was watching over me always. He is, isn't he?" he asked brightly. My heart sank despite my good intentions. We believed destined souls were written to be reborn again and Heika-sama was far up on that rung. Perhaps his father was already reborn, waiting for destiny's hand again, or at least living one life in obscurity.

"He very well may be, Boushin-sama," I said carefully, and Yash combed the prince's hair. "He would be very pleased, I think."

Boushin's shining eyes told me I had said the right thing, despite what I felt and I was resigned to be responsible.

"General Yu is waiting surely, your Highness," Yash suggested. One of our comrades darted in to pour Boushin-sama's tea and held the dish for his Highness to take the cup.

"Drink, first, Highness. You need your strength so early in the morning," I suggested and could not help but note the parental tone in my voice. Boushin beamed at me and sipped trustingly.

His round cherub's face set in a determined expression and he stood tall, his head barely to my waist.

"I am ready, Shuntaka," he declared. I bow and walk behind him to the courtyards.

I accompanied his Highness to his various lessons throughout the day, and was rewarded with the task of informing the Empress Mother of her sons' break for meals so she may join him as she liked to do.

Yash I trusted most and had him watch Boushin-sama when I took the selfish privileges of seeing her Ladyship, even surrounded by her courtiers and maids. I always bow low on my knees and keep my eyes lowered til she bids I rise. She is not in the rank to thank me, yet she does. I can not stop the surge of emotion that she should bother to thank me, and this inspires my hopes she sees me other than her son's attendant.

Take this evening for example. The evening is cool, and Yash has stoked the fireplace high in his Highness' room. Our comrades have served his meal and prepare to take their own in our shared chamber near the Prince's.

Her Ladyship has surprised us yet again, as she surveys our nightly routine to turn his Highness into bed. Boushin hums, and swings his feet. Yash gently reprimanded him to please hold still while he combed his hair. Boushin howled that he didn't want his fine hair to be combed and Yash turns pleading eyes for my help.

I take the invitation and bow on one knee beside Boushin's chair. "Highness, if you don't have your hair combed, the spirits will surely sleep in it while you rest," I suggested with a wry smile. Boushin gasps, his eyes wide in belief.

"Really? In my HAIR?" he gasps. I nod in mock seriousness.

"Oh yes, Boushin-sama! They'll roll over and nudge you and wake you yet!" I make scary noises and Boushin laughs, seeing the grin upon my face.

"You were joking, Shuntaka!" Boushin-sama laughs and I touch his brow with one large hand.

"Indeed I was, Highness, and I'm glad to see you smiling." Yash took the drastic opportunity to comb Boushin-sama's hair to a semblance of order and tucked his sleeping robe tightly around him.

Boushin continued giggling and cried out when someone else stepped into his bedchamber. "Mama!"

I freeze in anticipation and turn to bow down low immediately. Yash bows over the top of Boushin's chair making the boy complain about him hitting the top of his head. The last attendants in the adjoining room scramble about and the sound of china scraping against our table sounds in our ears.

Empress Houki smiled kindly, her eyes soft. "Rise," she commands and who am I to argue? I stand to my feet, hopelessly towering over her. It gives me the slightest masculine satisfaction that she must look up to meet my eyes, but I squash the treasonous thought.

"Your Eminence? Did you need something?" I ask as I turn to help Yash take Boushin-sama's hands. The boy is yawning heavily already and smiles sleepily over at his mother.

"I wanted to wish my son a good night's rest. And I was wondering if I may speak to you," she commanded lowly. A shiver runs down my long spine and I stand at attention. Was I to be punished for my longing? Suzaku be merciful, I would not act upon them. By law, I belonged to her Eminence anyway. Did she have use of me before she would have my head?

"Of course, Empress Houki," I whisper and bow low once more. Yash nods when meeting my eyes and he tucks Boushin in. I walk over on the opposite side of the bed and watch Boushin lean up for a kiss from his mother. She murmurs something soft meant for her son alone and Boushin's lips curve in a sweet smile.

I am wholly satisfied when my charge turns towards me, seeking me in the near darkness. "Shuntaka?" he asks for our nightly ritual silently.

I clasp Yash's shoulder as he passes me to join our comrades in their evening meal. They will save my portion surely. Then I kneel down and take Boushin's soft hand in mine.

"I will be just in the other room as always, my prince. Pleasant dreams, and may Suzaku bless you." I murmur and squeeze the small round fingers in my grip gently. Boushin smiles brightly and fades away to sleep, his eyes fluttering closed. Soon he is breathing evenly and I let his fingers go.

I stand and move to walk behind her Eminence without command to a nearby sitting room. I am surprised when Houki-sama leads me to her personal sitting room, nearer the royal bedchambers.

I stand at attention, nervous for trespassing into a lady's personal room, and unknowing what was expected of me. Houki-sama bids I sit across from her and I collapse gratefully into a chair, yet remain poised on the edge as if I sat on a tack.

"Are you enjoying your position with my son, Shuntaka?" Houki-sama gracefully asks and I am slowly put to ease. We talk almost formally and quite generously and I can but believe I am a lord entertaining my ladyship. My heart certainly threatened to burst from the happiness she instilled in me.

And when Houki stood to stand before her fireplace, arms wrapped around herself for warmth, my heart ached so badly, I thought I would die from the sheer pain of the pleasure watching her gave me.

"My lady?" I ask. She was in the middle of telling me about Boushin's first year, before I came to be his attendant and she now gazed into Suzaku's natural element captive in the stones and wood.

"Shuntaka," she says and I shiver at the tone she uses. Such trust….such….what is this emotion? I stand also and come close behind her, not daring to touch the robed figure before me.

"Houki-sama. What is it you want?" I whisper and I see her shoulders tense beneath her robes before me. I will not touch her. I will not betray my Empress. Yet, she turns and her eyes are shining with happy tears as she leans to hug my slim waist.

Indeed I am struck down by Suzaku's warmth, I am dead before she is done embracing me, yet I let her, my arms limp against my sides. If I touch her, my head belongs to her ministers. Yet, she is so warm and she seems to need me….

"Houki-sama?" I ask in wonderment. She looks up against my chest, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Shuntaka…you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You don't have to try so hard around me when we're like this…" her words are those of a woman's wanting a man and I swallow audibly. My destiny is not to receive the love I wanted. I was not Suzaku's favored.

And suddenly I misinterpret her words. Was she referring to my insecurities concerning her late husband? Suddenly cold jealousy claws through my insides. I harden my eyes sadly and shake my head.

"Houki-sama. I am not your husband," I evenly ground out. Her eyes widen and her face flushes in embarrassment or hurt, I dare not know what to think. Was she comparing me to him? Suzaku's favored and her Emperor? While perhaps I should have felt flattered she thought of comparing me to his Supreme Highness, I could not rate even to his sizeable boots.

"I know, Shuntaka," she whispered and turns from me. I am immediately cold and my chest aches as she gathers her composure. Her poise straightens and her gait is regal.

I stammer her name as her eyes meet mine regally.

"Thank you for serving our country well, Shuntaka. We are grateful to your dedication to our son," she whispers and my heart seizes at the distance of title.

I kneel and take her hand, bowing low. I know of no other way to show my dedication to _her._ Houki-sama looks at me, her eyes open and hurt. I stand and press her hand to my heart through the layers of cotton and silk.

"My Empress… I can only try to show you, this is how I feel…." I whisper. My words make her stance relax and she smiles her old smile at me once again. "If I try too hard, it's because I do not want to step over my boundaries…."

Her Highness smiles and touches my jaw. My face explodes in warmth. "When we are like this…it is never a boundary to be stepped upon," she whispers, tracing my jawline.

I stand and bow at the waist as we begin to bid each other a good evening. I turn to leave her private sitting room when her delicate hand upon my sleeve stops me.

When I turn, her face is turned up to mine. I stare until her lips press against mine.

I am her son's servant in all things. But this moment, was mine alone. I enfold my empress in my arms, her hair pins falling to the ground under my clumsy hands.

End for now

KittyLYnne, this one was all for you. Can an Empress love again? Apparently she can learn. Grief should never overcloud your life to the point of never moving forward. Just my thought.

Sincerely yours penpaninu 10/27/05


	5. Stolen Moments

This short story with my original character is dedicated to his number one fan, Miss KittyLynne. I offer up his services to her brilliance.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Houki, Boushin or Fushigi Yuugi. Nor is making any money off of this. Does own the character of Shuntaka however.

"Stolen Moments"

by penpaninu

Purple hair lying with brown. Strong limbs entwined intimately beneath crimson silk blankets. Shuntaka lay half awake to the scene before him, noting how good his lean strong arms looked lying around her Highness' slim middle. He could make out the small telltale signs of childbirth around her thighs and on her stomach when they were this close and bare from their stations. One lean but firm hand pressed against such a mark and tenderly caressed the natural mar of his lover's beauty. Her Supreme Majesty the Dowager Empress in Regent was as still trim as a young courtesan, and she carried the aftermath of bearing the Imperial Heir with grace and aplomb.

Her poise never lagged, her speech never faltered, and her passion…. well her passion never failed to bring Shuntaka to his knees in dedication, and in supplication that she would seek him out.

No matter how close they were in private, oft times his royal lover would demand a soft-spoken decree that he try to melt her reserves. But Houki always joked when she said this. It was this task that brought out the knowledge that Houki enjoyed having her feet rubbed. It was a first step into their intimate secret relationship even before a kiss would be exchanged. It was almost the first sign that all outward appearances could be dropped between them. Shuntaka and Houki were rarely alone throughout the day, and to even try could be a severe breach of protocol.

But being summoned by a young foot runner in the middle of the night, or being visited by Houki while Shuntaka cared for her son, well those…. those were within bounds Shuntaka was certain.

Houki sighed and stretched against the tall slim serving man. His eyes clouded as he smoothed his arms tightly around her, offering unspoken protection in these brief moments alone. It was the only moments they could be a man and woman and both reveled in the secrecy Houki's position could allow, but feared the outcome if it were common knowledge. Not even the Prime Minister, Houki's strong right hand for many years, could know.

While Shuntaka could almost hate his position being so close to his Empress and not being allowed to touch, he would never trade it to another as long as he could live. He secretly and dearly loved Boushin, the small boy growing to be a strong man and one day, a just ruler. As just as Celestial Suzaku Star Hotohori had been, all whispered and nodded.

It tore Shuntaka's heart that he knew the boy as a mere boy where others saw him as a living god. He was the future ruler of Konan Empire under Suzaku's will. He was bred to rule, he was taught to be wise, and he was drilled with knowledge and fact and the proper schooling. Boushin was years off from taking the first governor's exams even every Emperor must take to be deemed worthy of Suzaku's throne; and sometimes Shuntaka wondered if the boy who turned into Konan's ruler would remember him when he turned into the man who would no longer need bedtime stories, his hand held when he had a nightmare, or a kind fatherly word from a servant he liked merely for being there for him.

It was Shuntaka's job to be there for Boushin, but while others would carry out their duty remaining detached emotionally, it was beneath Shuntaka to fathom locking his heart away from the boy he served. He wished the prince were his own son. He wished he could give Houki another son, a piece of both of them to proclaim to the lands that they loved one another. But it was not for Shuntaka, to know the joy of an infant given him by the woman he loved. And sometimes it tore at his heart.

The only imperial mannerisms Houki took into their bed were that he finish apart from her, spilling his seed upon her belly. It was only a few times a month she fervently asked this of him, when she did not drink special herb teas to ensure a pregnancy was not instigated. Shuntaka could only bow on one knee and promise he would ensure her protection.

Then they would come together, almost attacking each other with unleashing passion, undressing and moving towards the wide low bed Houki slept in. It was the bed she had shared with Celestial Star Hotohori, Shuntaka knew, and the first time he was pulled there he almost faltered, his passion going limp at the mere thought. What right did he have to be here? For a mere tumble with a lonely empress? He couldn't dishonor his Empress or his late Emperor! This was not his place and the rich trappings of the room mocked his every move. Shuntaka had tried to leave that first time, to leave a large change undone for the better, or how he saw it at the time.

Houki saved that rather bad moment with low whispers, hungry kisses and ready hands. It was true she wanted him, and Shuntaka was flattered. He tried not to let his heart show through, for it would be his undoing he was sure. It would hurt him too badly.

When they had come together, Houki's hands clutching Shuntaka's back from the savagery of his passion, he was shocked at the depth her eyes showed him. She did care for him, and not just in the manner of a lover. She cared for him. She loved him. Even if these moments were only too few throughout the days, he would take them as he could.

Shuntaka leaned on one elbow, hand rubbing Houki's belly as he spooned her from behind. It tamed his heart that she moved so readily against his touch. Shuntaka's eyes slit in tenderness and he leaned down to kiss her temple. His lips slowly moved down to her neck and Houki moaned appreciatively. Her eyes slit open and she arched an arm back to wrap over his hip. Houki turned her head back to reach him.

"Good morning," Shuntaka murmured and leaned to kiss her lips. Houki stretched luxuriously with a small moan.

"It's almost time for Boushin to be up isn't it?" she asked softly. Shuntaka nodded, mentally assessing how much more time they truly had before he had to be dressed and in the other royal bedchamber. His Imperial Majesty held a staunch routine and schedule and would expect to see Shuntaka first hand.

"Yes…. Will you take it easy on your feet today?" Shuntaka asked, his eyes twinkling. Houki smiled and turned in his arms to press against him. Nothing stood between them but their naked flesh.

"But if I don't, I get you to rub them for me later," she laughed. Shuntaka rubbed her back, letting her rest against him.

"How long before your maids come to you?" he asked. His loins stirred against her and Houki smiled with a knowing look.

"The sun is not quite up, my love. Please don't leave me yet," Houki requested in her lilting voice. When she pressed against him that way and spoke such loving words, Shuntaka couldn't find it in himself to begrudge her passion. Or his, for that matter.

"I wouldn't leave you alone, ever…." Shuntaka murmured. He pressed Houki's arms above her head and leaned down to kiss her.

Boushin's tutor droned on and on. Boushin's tiny brows furrowed as he tried to concentrate, tiny fingers clutching a calligraphy brush. Shuntaka stood at his elbow and stifled a yawn, his eyes blurry from lack of sleep. It was his own fault for giving Houki his amorous advances, but Shuntaka reflected he didn't get any real sleep unless he were abed with the other attendants of the prince in their male dormitory right off of the royal bedchamber.

Shuntaka touched the side of his neck, feeling his lover's passionate kiss there even through his high collar. He coughed and stood at attention behind his prince, ready for any command, yet aloof so he could pay attention to his schooling. Hearing the frustrated small exhale from his prince told Shuntaka that he was just as bored with this lesson as he was. And he had to sit straight and tall and learn all of it, every single word.

Shuntaka pitied his prince, but knew he had the fortitude to get through a day's lessons of boredom. Boushin continued to amaze everyone with his self-control and diligently went through his lessons with ready conviction. He grit his teeth and applied the right amount of pressure with his brush. Shuntaka allowed an indulgent fatherly smile to grace his lips, but quashed it quickly before Yash, ever at his side, could notice.

"Well done, Boushin-sama," the tutor bowed. Yash tugged at Shuntaka's sleeve as a group of dignitaries swept into the classroom. The Prime Minister and Houki herself were among the high-ranking officials and Shuntaka bowed down on one knee beside Yash and his other colleagues.

The tutor kowtowed but Boushin only greeted his mother with a happy word. Shuntaka looked up at his Empress under his bangs and was rewarded with a momentary private gleam in her eyes. He blushed and smiled beatifically, lowering his gaze once more.

"How is he progressing today?" Houki asked serenely. The tutor stammered the prince's marks and lessons, indicating a more than average advancement. Houki nodded as the Prime Minister beamed.

"I knew he was a good idea to hire for the prince's lessons," The Prime Minister exclaimed grandly. The tutor stuttered, thanking him for the compliment.

"Indeed he was," one of the dignitaries backed him up. Like a well-trained parrot, Shuntaka thought idly. He was sure his older brothers would have laughed about that joke, and kept it to himself. He had briefly told Houki of his own family, and he was certain she would understand the joke as well.

"Carry on, then," The Prime Minister suggested and his dignitaries flocked behind him in a loud rustle of robes crinkling against bustling men. The Prime Minister kept a vigorous pace that he only slowed for Houki and Boushin, and the courtiers were hard-pressed to keep up or be left behind.

Shuntaka smiled about that and kept his gaze lowered respectfully. Only Houki and her maids remained and his Empress stood over her son's shoulder and quietly conversed with him. She did not kiss him in public but she did pat his shoulder. Shuntaka's charge grinned to himself and held his brush ready over the ink stone.

Shuntaka stayed down on one knee beside Yash, both thinking the end of that visit. Shuntaka was duly surprised when one of the younger maids stopped before the male attendant and giggled. Shuntaka looked up through his long brown bangs, curiosity in his gaze.

"Do you require anything?" he asked eloquently. Houki was just now leaving with the rest, what did this woman want? Shuntaka would feel bad if he had to repel her advances if that's what she intended. He was a one Houki man.

The maid blushed and offered a tiny wrapped parcel. It was small and fit in her small palm. Held in Shuntaka's large hand, it looked dwarfed.

"Someone close to your heart wanted you to have this," the maid dipped a curtsey and shashayed off after the Empress' entourage. Yash guffawed and elbowed Shuntaka in the side. His elbow jarred the slim man's wiry muscles.

"Oh, one of those maids has a crush I bet! Come on, what'd she give you?" Yash demanded. Shuntaka had no choice but to excuse himself from Boushin and the lesson, putting another of their colleagues to watch their prince. Yash dogged his steps all the way outside to a garden.

So Shuntaka grit his teeth and opened the parcel carefully, hoping it wasn't anything too obvious. Yash couldn't know of his involvement with the Empress. He was instantly relieved to see a simple pledge, fancy in silk and smelling of exotic but sensible perfume. It was so non-descript that it could seem it was from anyone BUT the Empress Regent. When Shuntaka turned it over in his large hands, tiny red thread embroidered the most simple lotus blossom. He blushed as he took in the implications of such a symbol. The stitching had to have been in his Houki's hand, implying her position in the seraglio before her marriage to Suzaku Star Hotohori. It was also a blatant symbol for eroticism and what they did together. It was obvious to him to who it was really from, but almost unnoticeable to anyone else if they themselves investigated the anonymous gift.

Shuntaka smiled softly and inhaled the perfume. Of course. Houki enjoyed wearing this just for him. Such a bad thing for her to do, to try and take his mind off his daily tasks. He would go mad just with smelling the pledge.

Yash didn't notice and exclaimed loudly over the present. "Man, I wish some pretty maid would send me something like that! Who's it from do you think? Sou Lin? Or Sou Wann?"

Shuntaka shook his head, tucking the pledge inside his over tunic. It pressed close to his heart where he intended it to be. "I don't know, Yash! Must be someone special, right?"

Yash loudly agreed. Shuntaka mentally made plans to try and drop hints to see Houki tonight.

The day was grueling and long. Boushin's generous nature always eased any mood of his, but Shuntaka found himself watching the sun when escorting his prince through the covered hallways near the gardens. If only night would come faster!

Of course Yash told the other men who served Boushin and they ribbed and bothered Shuntaka all night when the prince was not privy to hear. Shuntaka refused to produce the gift, keeping it tucked away from sight. His colleagues called him a spoilsport but let him off easier than expected.

All that evening, Shuntaka felt like his spine would break from being so rigid. Houki hadn't come to see Boushin, or him, for the rest of the day. True, she probably had pressing matters, and Master Chichiri could pop in any almost any given moment, but you would think she would give him something to be happy about!

Shuntaka was tucking the prince in when a young boy asked leave to enter the royal chambers. Once Yash let him in, the skinny ten-year-old bowed low, his braid falling over his shoulder.

"Master Shuntaka, this message was sent for you," the boy said, handing the rolled up scroll. Shuntaka took it and opened it. His gaze softened and he almost smiled.

"Thank you. You may go," Shuntaka said smoothly, tucking the scroll into his sash. He and Yash took up spots on either side of Boushin's bed, turning down the heavy covers. The imperial heir stood ready, dressed in a long sleeping robe, his brown hair loose over his shoulders. Their other colleagues stood flanking him. After the prince climbed in and was tucked away, Boushin smiled and held his small hand up for his nightly ritual,

Shuntaka knelt beside the large bed and clasped his prince's hand. "I will be just in the other room as always, my prince. Pleasant dreams, and may Suzaku bless you." Sometimes he would cringe that the first part of that promise wasn't exactly true some nights, tonight included. But his intentions were meant to be good so Shuntaka hoped his prince would forgive him if he had a nightmare and he wasn't available.

Boushin sighed and closed his eyes. Yash and the other men quietly slunk to their adjoining servant's dormitory and Shuntaka took his leave. He slipped away to Houki's private sitting room and was greeted by his Empress. She wore a simpler version of the imperial robe, phoenixes sewn in red silk down the sides. Shuntaka raised an eyebrow, wondering how accessible that robe was if he tried to take it off. Houki stood on her tiptoes, cupped his face in her palms and kissed him. Shuntaka enfolded her in his arms.

All too soon Houki separated from him and rearranged her robe.

"I am sorry, Shuntaka, but we don't have time tonight," she whispered. Shuntaka watched his empress tuck a lock of hair back into its bun. He exhaled raggedly, collecting himself.

"When the messenger came, I thought that wasn't the case," he said evenly. Houki turned, her eyes alight with mirth and touched his jaw.

"You are wonderful, my darling. I am sorry, but Chichiri-sama arrived earlier than thought. We're to reconvene in one hour's time," she murmured. Shuntaka took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you for the gift, then. It will keep me company tonight," Shuntaka winked. Houki kissed him softly.

The memory of her laughter kept him company as he lay awake in his dormitory beside Boushin's chambers. The silk pledge was pressed against his cheek so he could keep Houki's scent near. It was a poor substitute than to be pressed close against her soft warmth, but Shuntaka knew it would have to do when the status positions were so apparent as they were tonight.

Some moments were more open for the taking after all.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Please send a review! It only takes one second, and they feed fanfic authors like you wouldn't believe. Random Chinese names for maids were taken from Jet Li movies I've seen. Do not own or pretend to own.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 2/27/06


End file.
